


Just close your eyes

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Apologising, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Episode: s2e7 Æsahættr, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, I'm Sorry, Lee Scoresby is proud, Lyra Is so brave! I can’t!, Song: Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift), What Was I Thinking?, author is not okay, don’t come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: His promise was to keep her safe… And he did. He did it because he loved her..He loved her so much, so so much.Lyra soon realises what he meant about doing anything to keep her safe, even sacrificing his own life for her.She owed him so much
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Lee Scoresby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Just close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> READ HERE BEFORE CONTINUING 
> 
> This is supposed to be a what if fanfiction,  
> In this case, what if Lyra was there when Lee died?  
> Yes! I get to torture you! I was crying while writing this so you can hear the emotion in the writing! I love torturing people (tagging at their heartstrings kind of torture)
> 
> also, this is for my friend Eleonora who I tortured into watching his actual death scene, so now I’m going to torture her even more! Because that’s what you do to your best online friend/best friend for life right? You make them go through the same torture you have!
> 
> She’s never seen the show before so she may hate me after this! Eleonora I love you so much and I’m so sorry I tortured you…
> 
> I give you full permission to slap me after this....
> 
> I love you!

Lee lay there, very weak and unable to move. They shot him three times, blood was soaking his brown jacket as his companion lay with him. On the other side of Lee, Was the girl he dreaded to see when he was like this, of course he was thankful that she was alright, but leaving her like this this was something he didn't want, he knew how much she loved him, this wasn't fair, Lyra didn't deserve this.

"Lee..." she cried out, unable to stay strong anymore. "Please don't go... Please... I can't do this without you..." she sobbed, clutching to his hand, squeezing it tight, but not so much it was hurting him. "Hey," Lee said sternly and soothingly to calm her down. None of this was your fault, don't you dare blame yourself for this... I did this because I love you, Lyra. So God help me if I die! I wanted to keep you safe, and if this is the way I have to do it, then goddamn I will do anything for you. Because I love you so much, you make me feel more alive than I have in years... You gave me hope, you gave me a reason to live Lyra, you’ve given me so much strength, I can’t just sit there and do nothing for you.” He says coughing.

At that, Lyra broke.

She sobbed loudly, apologising over and over.  
“Shh, don’t cry darlin’ i’m still here. “He spoke, taking her hand.  
“Just Close your eyes… The sun is goin’ down… You’ll be alright… No one can hurt you now… Come morning light...” he coughs again.  
“You and I’ll be safe… and… Sound… “He sings to her, as his eyes started to close.  
“LEE!” Lyra shouted, seeing his Demon fadeaway.  
“I Love you, Lyra...” he said, as his grip on the girl loosened, she hugged into him sobbing loudly.

He was gone.

She watched her only father figure in her life, die in front of her.

He was dead.

Just like Roger.

Just like Billy.

Lee Scoresby was dead.

All because… Because he wanted to keep her safe…

The guilt settled in her stomach and tightened even more the more she let it linger.

“You know what he said, Lyra... he did it because he loved you...“ Pan, her Demon, comforted.

“ but Roger didn’t do that for us pan... Roger died because of me! “

Pan nuzzled into her, nuzzling his face up to her cheek, wiping away her tears by nuzzling them away.  
“Shh, it’s alright Lyra.... it’s alright, we didn’t know that was going to happen… But, you didn’t let anyone down. Like Lee said, none of this was your fault, so don’t blame yourself.” Pan said, nuzzling into her again.

Together, the young girl and her Demon both mourned the loss of their only father figure in their life.

She just hopes she can continue to make Lee Scoresby proud of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Eleanora! How did it feel to be tortured? Wasn’t fun was it? I’m sorry!  
> *hugs and gives you tissue*  
> I hope you like it and I’m sorry again that I tortured you! This is what I love about people who have no idea what I’m on about because I get to shove something emotional in their face and make them cry the same amount of tears or more, that we cried. Eleonora… If you’re planning to watch the series I would have lots of tissues you’re gonna need them! I’m really sorry I tortured you… I hope you forgive me after this!
> 
> Love you


End file.
